


media control

by fiachs



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, implied sexual scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiachs/pseuds/fiachs
Summary: A passing glance is all they offer one another as they meet with Leader Snoke at the end of the room. A look to say; I am better than you.





	media control

A passing glance is all they offer one another as they meet with Leader Snoke at the end of the room. 

A look to say; _I am better than you._

 

 

The first instance occurs a week after Kylo Ren has taken up residence on the _Finalizer_. An insignificant day has left Hux alone in his room, the collar of his prim shirt undone and the top laces of his boots unraveled, but still on. He’s at his desk when the sensation starts; a faint tickling the skin on the soles of his feet. He brushes it off, his eyes illuminated underneath the datapad as they continue to scan the reports from the day.

He feels the itch again, stronger this time as it slowly starts to creep up the back of his leg. Hux still thinks nothing of it. Perhaps his boots need to be replaced, or that his socks have collected an extra amount of starch when they had been cleaned. Hux goes back to his datapad, his toes twitching ever-so-slightly in his boot. 

It’s only when the sensation turns to burning does Hux put the pad down and look down at his feet. He sees nothing but leather, black on black against more black. He does not see flames, does not smell sulfur, and yet his feet continue to heat up. It’s only when Hux starts to feel the familiar searing pain of flesh being burnt does he bend down to undo the rest of the laces on his boots.

When his boots are finally off, Hux expects to see his feet scald and burnt, ash falling from the tips of his toes, but instead he finds nothing but soft, pink flesh. 

He doesn’t spare another moment on it. There are more important things to contemplate. 

 

 

“Ren!”

“General.”

“Stop destroying my ship.”

“It’s our ship.”

Hux’s blood starts to boil at a low simmer, but his face remains stoic. The clever mask that has been perfected since his days at the Academy stays pristine.

Unseen: Kylo Ren smirks behind the thick material of his mask.

 

 

The cold metal of the mask presses against the back of Hux’s neck, right beneath the clean and trim cut of his hair. The person behind it doesn’t speak, but instead their hands gather what they can of Hux’s hair and press his face down into his desk. 

Skin crawling pinpricks dance over his skin as some invisible force tugs and pushes at his clothing. Still the voice behind the mask refuses to talk, but instead Hux can hear the steady breathing in and out.

Gloved hand still in his hair, another moving around his hip, getting closer and closer still to the bundle of nerves that a younger Hux might have bit his lip in response to stimulation.

“Stop projecting at me.” A warning that Hux knows Kylo will ignore.

The small voice in his head whispers that he wants to be right about this.

The vision ends and Hux goes back to sleep.

 

 

It’s messy the first time they kiss; it’s all tongue and clanking teeth. The struggle for dominance against the hard material of Hux’s cabin door resonantes with the sound of their boots scuffing against the hard tiled floor. 

Ridiculous, and unnecessary, but Hux finds himself sighing afterwards.

 

 

It starts with a single drop in the middle of his forehead. 

At first Hux is able to pass the thought from his mind, attributing it to a plethora of things. It could be Kylo coming out of the shower, it could be perspiration if the room has become too hot now that Hux shares his bed with another. It could be anything.

The second drop makes his eyebrows twitch. The sensation of liquid trailing down the arch of his nose finally forces Hux’s eyes open. Another drop lands on his right cheek, just below his eye. Hux lifts his hand tiredly in the dark to wipe the droplet away, and squints against the darkness to see what it is. He can’t make the color out, but notes the copper scent.

Another drops lands on his forehead again, and then another, and another. 

Hux tries to get up out of the way but finds he cannot move his arms or legs, merely his eyes as they dart from the corner of the rooms to the ceiling and back again. Kylo is still nowhere to be found.

He opens his mouth to call out for the Knight but no sound comes, instead the drops increasing in volume and soon a steady stream is pouring down on him from an unseen fissure in his bedroom ceiling. It starts to fill his mouth and Hux can taste it clearly now; blood. 

There are eyes on Hux; eyes he wants to see, and ones he loathes. There are a multitude of eyes he has never seen before, bearing down with such intense hatred. The stream continues, almost like full buckets being poured on him. 

The last thing he sees before the blood engulfs him is an entity with no face watching him from the center of the room with a crown of gold in his extended hands.

Hux wakes to his own labored breathing, his chest slick with cold sweat and his eyes wild as they look around the dark room. Kylo is nowhere to be found. He takes a careful breath and counts down from ten.

Nine. Everything is fine.

Eight. It was only a dream, or nightmare rather.

Seven. It means nothing.

Six. You cannot let Ren keep you up so late anymore.

Five comes in the form of a herd of nurf Hux has only seen in pictures and butchered at the markets in the capitol. 

Four is the number of ticks resonating from the alarm clock beside his bed that highlights the side of his face in a dull red. 

Three is the number of times Hux blinks before he finally closes his eyes.

Two for the number of deep breath he takes. The air around him has become thick, heavier almost.

One for the silence once again.

 

 

“You look terrible.”

Hux hears Kylo say once they’re alone in the conference room. Phasma had left the last of the documents beside him that he has finally gotten to. He feels Kylo come closer, feels his fingers tentatively tracing over the dark marks underneath Hux’s eyes and Hux finds himself fighting the urge to sigh into it. 

It would only ever be momentary comfort. (Right?)

“I didn’t sleep well. It’s nothing to worry about.” They had more pressing matters to focus on. Failure would not be tolerated. 

Kylo let’s his fingers linger a bit longer, his eyes probing Hux’s face even if Hux himself can’t see them. He knows that sensation, he’s felt it for far too long now. In fact, it seemed as if he was starting to enjoy it. What a shame, Hux thinks as he stands up quickly and gathers the rest of his materials.

Hux stops once he reaches the door, noticing that Kylo has opted to remain by the door. “Are you coming with me?” He keeps his back turned to Kylo.

He only starts walking again once he hears a soft ‘Yes’ from the reverberating metal of Kylo’s mask.

 

 

Kylo stands naked in front of the transparisteel of Hux’s bedroom that overlooks the vastness of space, and Hux moves to the edge of the bed and lets his feet rest on the cold tiles. He silently remarks the shape of the man in front of him; all broad shouldered and trimmed waste, the clear line of muscles trailing down the planes of his back and underneath the pale skin of his legs. He notes the uneven lines of spots decorating Kylo’s body, and the bruises on his neck and sides, both old and new.

Hux stands and quickly makes his way over, sparing a brief glance to the reflection of his knight watching him approach. He stops, and his hands stay by his sides. In a few hours they would fight for their joint cause where victory would be the only acceptable outcome. 

In a few hours they might die. 

Hux sighs against the skin of Kylo’s shoulders. There was no use in thinking like that, it would only cloud their judgements and by Kylo’s soft hum, it seemed he agreed with Hux second assessment. Hux does not sigh again, but keeps his hands by his side as he lets his mouth descend upon the various moles and birthmarks that litter Kylo’s skin. 

He does not kiss the bruises, he does allow his lips to come close to them.

For that would be too intimate for what they are, too much like a promise.

“Don’t fail.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in 2015 or the beginning of 2016 and i don't know why i never posted it so here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i'm fairly certain, by this point, this kind of story with them has been done but i wanted to share it anyway. i feel like i don't even write like this anymore. but regardless, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> much love to everyone who reads, comments, and/or leaves kudos. xo


End file.
